1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing integrated circuits having silicon-germanium heterobipolar transistors.
2. Description of the Background Art
Integrated semiconductor circuits and methods for manufacturing the same, which have heterobipolar transistors with a silicon-germanium mixed crystal in the base semiconductor region, are known from the state of the art.